


All For You

by guavaaajellyfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, keith and his gay panic over lance, lots of fluff, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guavaaajellyfics/pseuds/guavaaajellyfics
Summary: Shiro handed Keith a typical ugly Christmas sweater, convincing him that Lance would like it. Keith was never the type to wear clothes like this, but it was going to be worth it. Right?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my Secret Santa gift for @adoraklance on Twitter. Merry Christmas!
> 
> I also made art to go with it, if y'all wanna check it out. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/guavaaajellybb/status/1342927737854386176?s=19
> 
> You can also find it on my IG account @guavaajellyart

“This? Really?”

Keith held up the sweater reluctantly, criticizing each little detail. His adoptive brother, Shiro had insisted he should wear it to the Christmas party being held at the Holts’ later that night. Keith had been going crazy for the past few hours, going through his limited wardrobe for something decent to put on. Shiro was quick to pick up on his distress as he himself had gone through the same gay panic before he started dating Adam.

“Come on, Keith.” Shiro grinned, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Lance would love it. He’s always one for things like this. It would also give you two something to talk about. To, you know, bond and stuff.”

Keith flashed Shiro an unamused look before turning back to the sweater in question. He stared at it for a little while longer before letting out an exasperated sigh. It was Christmastime after all, so wearing the sweater wouldn’t seem out of place. And if it could catch Lance’s attention, it would be worth it.

Lance’s attention was always worth it.

Keith slipped the sweater on, giving himself a once over in the mirror, unable to hide his wince at the sight of the festive garment.

Shiro beamed, “See? You look great! Now, comb your hair and maybe put some perfume on. Use the one I got you. Oh, and brush your teeth. You’ll need it.”

Keith whipped around to glare at his brother, “Are you done?”

With a snicker, Shiro got up and slipped out of the room, leaving Keith to finalize with getting ready. As annoyed as he was with Shiro’s words, he still took his advice and spruced himself up a bit more. He trotted off to his bathroom, brushing his teeth not once but twice just to be sure. He then took a comb to his hair and even tied it back for good measure. He found the cologne that Adam had gotten him not so long ago and figured he could trust Adam’s taste more than Shiro’s. Besides, he was feeling spiteful.

Once he felt satisfied with his appearance, he made his way out of the apartment building to where Shiro and Adam waited. They were both already in the car, both wearing matching Christmas sweaters as well. Keith glanced down at the one he wore and realized that all three sweaters were a set. It finally clicked that this was all a plot to get the three of them to match. Shiro’s idea, no doubt. Keith could only imagine what Shiro did to get his own fiancé to wear the sweater.

He slipped into the backseat and gave Adam a silent greeting. The moment he saw the smug look on Shiro’s face in the rear view mirror, his suspicions were confirmed in an instant. He could feel the frustration radiating off of Adam, a frustration he too knew all too well. Neither of them wanted this, but then again, Shiro was just a little too cunning.

They arrived at the Holt residence right on time. There were already a few cars outside, but none were the one Keith was looking for. He was so busy looking at the parked cars that he failed to notice Shiro and Adam’s knowing grins.

Keith and Adam made a beeline for the door, leaving Shiro to carry all of the gifts by himself. A small price to pay for tricking them into wearing the ugly sweaters when they would rather wear literally anything else. They were greeted by Sam Holt at the door, who was wearing a Christmas sweater of his own. Keith felt relief wash over him for a second till his eyes landed on Pidge, one of his closest friends, who was lounging on the couch with their phone, in a simple shirt. Upon noticing his arrival, Pidge snorted with laughter at the sight of Keith’s red, green, and white sweater.

“Shiro’s idea. Not mine.” he grumbled, taking a spot beside them.

“Clearly.” Pidge grabbed a bowl of popcorn and handed it to Keith. “Here. I made some to munch on for the time being. Lance is on his way. He just needed to pick Veronica up from the salon.”

“What makes you think I’m looking for Lance?” he huffed accusingly, grabbing a handful of popcorn before shovelling it into his mouth.

“I was about to tell you that Hunk and Allura are in the kitchen with my mom. But thanks for confirming the obvious.” Pidge smirked as they turned their attention back to their phone.

Keith wanted nothing more than to throw himself into the fireplace. Pidge had definitely meant to do that and he walked right into that one. He bumped them with his shoulder, earning a weaker bump from them in return.

Pidge was one of the many people who picked up on Keith’s little-but-not-so-little crush on Lance. It seems as though Lance was the only who hasn’t noticed. But Keith figured as much. It was not like he stood out or anything. He didn’t find himself attractive or interesting in any way, shape or form. Not eye-catching enough to pique the interest of Loverboy Lance. That was why Keith decided to wear the god-awful sweater despite every cell in his body screaming otherwise. Not once in his life did he ever think he’d be so lovesick that he’d try something like this. It was a small yet desperate attempt, but Keith figured it wouldn’t hurt.

Maybe fifteen or twenty minutes had passed when the doorbell rang. Judging by who was already inside the house, there was only one possible candidate who could be standing right outside the door. Keith did his best to look nonchalant as Matt, Pidge’s brother, went to open the door.

“Just relax, Keith. The way you’re sitting there will probably scare him away before he could even set foot in this house.” Pidge commented, not once looking up from their screen. But Keith trusted their judgement either way. He shifted his posture and eased his shoulders, which he hadn’t noticed were tensed till then.

The door swung open and Keith’s breath was stolen from him in an instant. Lance, who Keith expected to be in a sweater just as ridiculous as his own, was all dolled up in a light blue button up shirt. His hair was slicked back neatly, making Keith’s heart leap up to his throat, removing any word that could possibly form on his tongue. Keith knew Lance was gorgeous, but this was just something else entirely. Lance’s smile as he greeted Matt didn’t help his case either. Dimples appeared on the cheeks he longed to caress as his lips formed his signature boyish grin, and Keith swore he had a heart attack.

Taking a step or two into the threshold, Lance’s gaze swept the place, as if looking for something or someone, then their eyes found each other. Keith felt his heart stop once and for all, unable to do just about anything else, as Lance headed over to where he sat. Suddenly, he was too aware of every detail of the room, and the lack of Pidge beside him. They must’ve slipped away just before Lance came in.

“Hey, man!” Lance greeted, his mouth quirked into a small side smile. Keith could only respond with a nod.

“Nice sweater. Didn’t think you were the type.” he teased, taking Pidge’s spot beside Keith.

Keith managed to mumble out a soft, “Shiro’s idea.” adding a small shrug to his response as well. He probably could’ve done better, but his thoughts were too jumbled to even come up with anything else.

“Figures.” Lance chuckled, eyeing the patterns on the festive outfit, making Keith become conscious. Well, even more conscious.

“And I never thought of you as a semi-formal guy. Especially on Christmas.”

Keith wanted to run out of the house for that one. He honestly needed to shift Lance’s attention elsewhere to avoid spontaneously combusting. He wished he came up with something better than just his shirt because now that he pointed it out, he couldn’t help but notice how it hugged his broad shoulders a little too well. Keith was trying his hardest to not overthink it. His poor heart could only take so much.

“Ah, yeah…” a soft blush graced Lance’s face along with a shy smile, and Keith thanked every deity worshipped by humanity for the wonderful view. “I thought I could switch things up, you know? Maybe try looking classy for the occasion.”

Keith racked his vocabulary for anything to respond with, but his brain refused to work. He was more than thankful when Hunk came into the living room before he could open his mouth to make some incoherent noise.

“Hey, Lance! Hey, Keith! Dinner’s ready.”

Keith couldn’t help but notice a mixture of relief and disappointment on Lance’s face. A multitude of thoughts went through his head in an instant, but he was quick to brush those thoughts aside as they joined the rest of their friends and family in the dining room. It shouldn’t have been a surprise to Keith upon seeing that the last two unoccupied seats, reserved for him and Lance, were right beside each other. He tried to take a guess at whose idea it was, but at this point everyone at the table was a suspect. It wasn’t like he was complaining, though.

Dinner went much smoother than Keith expected. Everyone talking and eating made him feel a little less overwhelmed by the proximity between him and Lance. Though moments their hands touched when they passed a bowl to each other or when Lance would offer him some food and place it on his plate, made his heart flutter. But the icing on the cake was Lance’s laugh. The way it rang through the room seemed to dull out the voices of others for Keith. It was just as bright and merry as the holiday itself.

Time seemed to fly by faster than Keith thought. He was so wrapped up in the conversations and the company that before he realized it, the food was finished and everyone had decided to move to the living room to play some games. The prizes weren’t anything grand, but everyone was just as competitive as always. Especially Lance. He had started this little “rivalry” between him and Keith, to which the latter wanted no part of. So, there were a few rounds where Keith would lose on purpose to see that triumphant grin on Lance’s face. However, he did like to rile Lance up every now and then, so he didn’t mind winning too. Lance’s protests and pouts were always a sight to behold. It only made Keith want to taunt Lance, and taunt he did.

“Okay, no. Keith cheated! He did!”

“It’s not my fault I can fit more marshmallows in my mouth.” Keith snickered in reply, basking in the glory of his victory. He took the prize Allura handed him and sat back down on the couch. Lance scooted over to him and nudged his knee.

“I demand a rematch on New Years.” Lance challenged him.

Keith wanted to faint right then and there. Lance’s pettiness was just too cute to ignore, eyes sparkling with motivation and excitement for their little competition. His once neat hair was now all mussed up into its usual messy look, bangs framing his face. A button or two of his shirt was undone at some point within the night and Keith grasped at every ounce of strength to not stare. Lance didn’t look indecent at all, but no matter how he looked, it always made Keith’s heart sing harmonies.

“You’re on.” he replied, unable to suppress the grin on his lips. He knew the whole group would see each other again. They gathered every holiday and even on regular days, but the idea that Lance wanted to see him again, even if it was for a challenge, made him giddier than a teenage girl in a boy band concert.

The moment was interrupted by Romelle, Allura’s roommate, gasping and getting up all of a sudden. She exclaimed, “OMG, guys! I almost forgot something in the car! We’ll be back.” She grabbed Allura’s hand and dragged her along to the front yard. Everyone took it as a sign to have a little break. People spread out around the house. Some went to take care of the dishes, others thought to grab some snacks and drinks. Keith got up and figured he could follow Pidge, Hunk, and Matt up to their room to check out their latest project. He was heading up the stairs when Lance spoke up.

“Hey, uh, Keith?”

He turned around to find Lance at the foot of the steps with an unreadable expression. This was new to Keith. He knew just about every face Lance made and this one was all but foreign to him.

“Yeah?” Desperate to do something with his hands out of nervousness, Keith reached back and undid his ponytail.

Lance cleared his throat, looking just as nervous as him. He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking from Keith to the floor then back to Keith before shaking his head.

“Nevermind. It’s nothing.” Lance sighed, his eyes finding the ground once more.

Keith raised an eyebrow, more than curious to know just what was going on in Lance’s mind. “Are you sure? Because you can tell me, you know?”

Lance’s attention shifted back to Keith’s sweater. A hint of a smile played at the corners of his mouth. “I love your sweater.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.” Lance nodded, glancing back up at Keith. “I would’ve worn one if I had known you were wearing this.”

“I figured you’d wear one anyway.” Keith replied with a shrug, toying with the hair tie in his hands. Lance was trying to say something, but he couldn’t figure out what. Was this another “rivalry” thing? Did Lance think he was “trying to one up him” again?

“Well, yeah. But, you always wear plain stuff to events so…”

“So…?”

“So, I thought… I thought I’d maybe wear something plain too.”

Keith raised an eyebrow at that. Was Lance insinuating what he thought he was insinuating? Keith crossed his arms, “Okay...?”

“Look, what I’m trying to say is that-- No, wait. What I’m trying to  _ ask  _ is, uhm… Do you… like what I’m wearing?”

Lance was full-on blushing now and Keith wanted to do a little happy dance. He didn’t want to make any assumptions, but this moment was too precious for him to care. Lance just asked him if he liked what he was wearing. Lance was  _ blushing  _ while asking if he liked what he was wearing. How could Keith not take that as a sign?

“I think you look good.” It was a miracle he was still able to keep his composure.

“Really? That’s good. Because I think you look good too. Like, really good. I think the sweater looks really good on you.” Lance nodded enthusiastically, his feet shifting around.

With the way the exchange was going, Keith decided to just take a risk and throw his honest thought into the conversation to see what it would do like it was some sort of Pokemon. Hopefully it wouldn’t make him look stupid. Well, more stupid than he already did.

“I was hoping you’d think so. I mean, I did wear this for you.”

Lance's face lit up in an instant causing Keith to ascend into whatever form of paradise existed for him. He wanted to make a religion out of the way Lance chuckled softly with that breathtaking grin on his face, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he rocked back and forth on his feet, his eyes trained on the ground.

Now, Keith knew  _ this  _ look. He knew it all too well. It was a look he’s seen on Lance every time he talked to a cute person. It was a look Keith wished for so long to be meant for him. This look could only mean one thing. Lance was smitten.

“You wore that for me?” Lance looked back up at Keith, the look still lingering on his face. A silent understanding between them.

“Yeah. It was Shiro’s idea, but I thought you’d like it.” Keith’s lips tugged upwards.

“All for me, huh?”

“All for you.”

“Oh my god, just kiss already, you lovesick weirdos!”

Lance and Keith looked up to see Pidge, Hunk, and Matt peering over the railing from the landing. Pidge rolled their eyes at them and turned back to grab something before leaning over once again, lowering a fake mistletoe tied to a string.

“Here! Will this help? Now kiss! Because honestly, this is just so painful to watch.” they exclaimed.

Lance laughed, shaking his head at their friend. “For someone who hates romance, you’re being hypocritical right now.”

“Oh shut up and just kiss!”

Keith looked at the mistletoe dangling before his face, right above Lance’s head, then down at Lance who was looking at him expectantly. He bent down to reach Lance’s face as he cupped his cheek gingerly and leaned in, their noses brushing briefly.

The moment their lips touched, Keith discovered that all the books and movies were wrong. There were no sparks. It didn’t feel like he was flying. Actually, he never felt more grounded in his life. After years of feeling so out of place, like he never belonged, he finally felt like he fit somewhere. He found solace and safety in the way Lance kissed him back. He was home.

Keith hooked his hands on the back of Lance’s neck to which he returned with wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist, pulling him flush against his body and lifting him up off the staircase. Keith couldn’t help but laugh. The sweater was worth it after all.


End file.
